Of Blood and Destiny
by Lady Veratten
Summary: Geralt of Rivia knew he was to have a destiny one he truly had no intention of dealing with, at least not until the fall of Cintra.. Over the years before this he had met a beautiful woman, a healer a seer, her ashen skin, almost white hair and turquoise eyes kept his attention.. could this beauty be his undoing before his destiny was even fulfilled.
1. Their first meeting

Geralt moved through the swamp, he had been tracking a monster for the better part of an hour when what looked like a blue flame shot past him.

"What the fuck." He continued a head a saw a young woman doing battle with the monster he was looking for.

"Well don't just stand there." She shouted at him. He pulled his sword and moved forward to fight the creature taking it down in just a few moves. He turned and looked at her, his copper colored eyes looked at her turquoise eyes, her ashen skin and almost white hair.

"A witcher?" She asked looking at him.

"Geralt of Rivia. And you are?"

"Jasmine. Your a well known witcher."

"And your a mage, why did you take on a beast alone?"

"It attacked me, I was gathering ingredients for potions."

"Alone?"

"Yes alone. I am always alone. Don't normally need a man, that thing caught me off guard. Now I will say thank you for the assistance, but I must finish gather my ingredients and then I have some more traveling to do."

"Then I will take the monster with me. I suggest you be careful. These woods are not safe even without the monsters."

"Men are what I fear more than the creatures that hide in the dark." She answered. He nodded and loaded the creature on his horse, took one last look at her and mounted his horse and left the area. Jasmine looked up as he left and went back to what she was doing. Once she had gathered what was needed for her potions, she stood and walked over to her chestnut mare and placed them in the saddle bags. She heard branches break and looked around, she knew the witcher had gone he had been gone for over an hour. She didn't think he would return he would have no reason and where she was most did not wonder to. Jasmine spun around and was thrown to the ground by two large men. The held her down, one held her arms the other her legs.

"Let go." She hissed as she tried to free herself.

"Such a pretty thing all alone."

"I don't need a man, now let go." Jasmine said as she still tried to free herself, she spoke softly as she began an incantation.

"Now none of that." One said as he shoved a cloth in her mouth. She looked at them as one of them finally grabbed her shirt and pulled hard on it ripping it from her body exposing her breasts. She stiffened as she felt his hands move to her hips, his fingers sliding down the edge of her pants. She closed her eyes and hoped they would just kill her. She felt something splash against her face, the hands holding her wrists released and she rolled to her side pulling the cloth from her mouth while trying to cover herself. She felt a heavy coat lay over her and she was lifted from the cold ground. Jasmine opened her eyes and looked into his.

"You are safe." He said softly. Jasmine wasn't sure what to say, she knew that witchers didn't protect people, they killed monsters.

"Thank you."

"Why do you travel alone?"

"Not many like me and most are afraid of me." She said, Geralt took the reins of both his horse and hers while still holding onto her he headed them away from the area.

"I know the feeling." He muttered but he liked it that way, it seemed she did not.

"Did you go to Aretuza?"

"No." Jasmine answered him. He could feel she was shivering, and it wasn't just because she was cold.

"Do you have another shirt?"

"In my bag." She answered him.

"Alright let me get us somewhere safer and then I start a fire and get you a shirt."

"You didn't have to help me."

"I wanted to. No one no matter what they may or may not have done no one deserves what was about to happen to you."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." He said to her. He waited a distance and found a safe place to stop off the road, he walked both horses off the road and sat her down on a fallen log.

"Let me get a fire started and then get you a shirt." He told her, Jasmine nodded and pulled the coat she was wearing tighter around her. Once the fire was going Geralt walked over and found a shirt in her bag. He handed it to her and turned around giving her a moment to put it on. Jasmine was happy for the moment and kindness.

"Ok." She said softly, he turned and could see she was still shivering, she held out the large coat that he placed back over her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Keep it for now."

Jasmine nodded and kept her eyes down, she wasn't sure why but shame right now was what she felt. She had been beaten once but this the first time any man had tried what had happened. He looked at her then turned and pulled the saddles from both horses and the blankets as well. He noticed she had a bedroll and lay it out near the fire for her. Jasmine smiled weakly and moved to lay on it close to the fire. Her turquoise eyes reflected the fire, he looked at her. She pulled the jacket closer to her and closed her eyes, anything to make the day disappear, she knew it wasn't completely dark out but she was exhausted. He waited and watched her slowly fall asleep. He sat staring at the fire when she sat up screaming.

"Hey its ok." He said moving closer to her. She looked at him, she leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around her. He didnt know her but he knew she was scared, once she was calm he could leave her on her own.


	2. Mystery of the Healer

Geralt was used to finding new people and even more used to them being freighted of him. But he looked down at the young woman he held in his arms and couldn't understand why they would be afraid of her. Yes her hair was nearly white, he moved her hair aside and looked down at her ashen skin. She was a mage that much he knew, but aside from her name that was all he knew. She woke suddenly and was startled but relaxed some when she saw where she was.

"Are you alright?" He asked, she nodded and looked back at the fire. She slid from his arms and sat on the ground. His large over jacket still covered her, he could barely tell she had curled up with her knees against her chest. Had just two men broken what he saw as a strong mage.

"Tell me about yourself." He said suddenly.

"Like what?" She asked looking up at him.

"About you. Your hair is almost the same color as my own, your eyes are an interesting color."

"As are yours."

"Mine are because of my trials and all the potions and poisons I was subjected to. A mutation is what it became, a mutant is what I am."

"I am what you see, nearly white hair, ashen skin and turquoise eyes. No potion or even enchantment. I was born looking like this. It was told to me once my hair was as black as night but the older I became the lighter it became until it became what it is."

"How have others treated you because of it?"

"Poorly, I was seen as a."

"Monster?"

"What happened the other day, is that the first time you've had that happen?"

"Yes, no man has ever wanted to touch me. They see my skin, my eyes my hair and they won't touch me. It seems the only way they will touch me is if they chose to force what they want from me."

Geralt reached out and touched her face, he watched as she flinched at his touch but he moved a stray hair from her face. She raised her eyes to look into his, he could still see some fear in them, but he could also see some passion as well. He helped her up so she was sitting next to him, she reached out and touched his face.

"The trials changed your skin?"

"Yes, everything, I am the only witcher with white hair and pale skin."

"I have seen one other witcher. He was not kind."

"How so?"

"He wore a medallion just like your own. He took me for a whore. When I told him I was not, he struck me."

"My apologies, I would never think anyone even a witcher would have any just cause to strike a woman even if she was a whore."

"With my skin being as pale as it is, the bruise was noticeable."

Geralt touched her face, his fingers slowly moving across her lips as he leaned forward and kissed her. Jasmine leaned into the kiss her hands touching his face as they pulled apart. Jasmine blushed and looked away.

"Jasmine, never think I take you for a whore. You are not one and I would never force you to do anything you are not comfortable with. I must travel with the sun rises."

"I understand, I too must return to my own travels."

For people that were thought to have no feelings Jasmine was seeing that it was more a rumor that witchers had no emotions. Had he not had any he would not have helped her. Jasmine looked at the fire again, her eyes danced with the flames. Geralt watched her and wondered if she would be safe traveling alone, she had so far but now that she had been attacked would she remain safe. He could not think of that, she was a strong mage she could handle herself.


	3. The Sacrifice

Geralt looked at Jasmine as she adjusted her shirt and vest. She tighten the straps on the saddle and placed her saddle bags in place. She turned and looked at Geralt and smiled.

"Thank you." She said with a genuine smile. He nodded and mounted his horse. Jasmine mounted her own horse and headed toward the nearest town, she was in need of a good meal, and hoped no one would mind how she looked. She knew these roads were frequented by bandits and made sure she was alert for anyone that might attack her. One attack was plenty for her.

Geralt went in the same direction but kept a distance between them to give her the chance to do anything needed on her own, they came to a crossroads and she went one way while he went the other. But he still kept listening in case he heard something and as he expected he was not disappointed. Her scream echoed the almost silent forest, he turned his horse and headed in the direction she had gone. He found her horse but she was no where to be seen.

"Fuck." He grumbled as he dismounted and pulled his sword and headed into the forest thinking what ever caused her to scream probably pulled her in that direction. Geralt looked around his senses alert for even the smallest of sounds.

Jasmine struggled against the creature that held her, she was unsure of what it was but its iron grip and strange vines that had covered her body making it so she barely could move and no way to scream. It brought her to a clearing where it threw her bound body onto the ground and looked around. Her eyes scanned the area where she saw more coming from the darkness, they weren't creatures at all they were mages, but something about them was different almost dark.

"I brought the sacrifice as you asked. The white haired mage."

"Very good." She heard one say, she felt the tight bonds slowly loosen only to have her arms pulled behind her and tied, a cloth shoved into her mouth and tied off, her legs bound, they lifted her off the ground and lay her on a large slab, again her arms were freed only to be shackled to the slab with her legs the same way. Jasmine's eyes widened when she saw the dagger one held, he lowered the dagger and cut away her shirt and pants leaving her naked as her legs were freed to remove her boots. She lay naked before them. Her screams now muffled as the cut into her skin. Each cut deeper than the last, her eyes looked up as one raised the dagger above her chest. She felt blood splash the side of her face, she turned her head to see him. Jasmine closed her eyes tight as she tried to block out the sounds, she felt a hand touch her arm. She felt her wrists come free and then her ankles she pulled the gag free and had no idea what to do, she still couldn't bring herself to open her eyes as she felt him lift her into his arms. He carefully walked back to the horses, once he stopped at his horse he pulled the large jacket out and covered her with it. She slowly opened her eyes, he lifted her onto his horse and mounted it behind her holding her in place.

"Are you alright?"

"I am not sure." She said to him. He reached for the reins of her horse and led it behind his own. Geralt thought about what had just happened, he had never seen mages that were willing to take a life in a strange ritual, as much as he hated the idea he knew he would have to keep her safe.

Jasmine leaned against him as he held her in place, the only thing hiding her body was his coat.

"I have no more clothes."

"Then we will buy some." He told her, again someone had tried to hurt her and he felt the need to be sure to keep her safe and he really had no idea why. But he was willing to do it as best he could.


	4. At What Cost

Geralt had them ride into a small village, he knew he could find her something to wear.

"Stay here." He said to her. Jasmine nodded and adjusted so she would not fall off once he dismounted. She kept the hood up covering her hair and pale skin from people looking at her. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand touch her leg, she turned and looked down and came face to face with a man she had never seen before, he looked into her eyes and reached up to touch her face, Geralt grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"I wouldn't." He spoke to him. The man stepped back looking at Geralt.

"My apologies." He said to him.

"Step away." He told the man. Geralt placed something in the saddle bag and then mounted the horse behind her. Once he had her horse reins he urged his own forward to get them out of the village.

"Sorry." She said softly. He looked at her strangely and stopped the horses.

"Why? You did nothing."

"I guess I just feel like I did."

"You didn't."

"They say witchers have no emotions. You seem to."

"We have emotions, people chose to say we don't to help them hate us more."

"I'm sorry." She said, she turned slightly and faced him. He looked into her turquoise eyes and gave her a soft smile.

"We can stop up here, I got you clothes and boots."

"Thank you." She said resting her head against his chest. Jasmine closed her eyes and he felt her relax, he kept his eyes on the road in front of them, he found them a safe place to stop and helped her down from the horse and handed her the package of clothes and boots.

"I'll be right back." She said walking to a well hidden area where she could get dressed, she emerged dressed with his over jacket still on her shoulders. He started a fire and looked up as she approached.

"Better?"

"Yes." She answered. He held his hand out to her and helped her sit down again by the fire.

"I will keep you safe." He said to her, he reached out and moved her hair out of her face. Jasmine leaned forward and captured his mouth in a deep kiss, her hands touching his face as she kissed him. He pulled back and looked into her very beautiful eyes.

"How often were you around people?"

"With how I look not often. I had a long cloak that would cover my hair, my odd eyes people dismissed but it was my hair that got their attention, many thought I was a mutant. I wasn't sure. My mother told me I was born with dark hair and it changed over time. My skin was always pale but as my hair lightened so did my skin. So with both being light my unique eyes tend to stand out. Making people afraid of me."

"I don't remember much before I was brought to become a witcher, don't really remember much of that, I just know that my hair and skin is the way it is because of it. Not another witcher looks like me."

"So we are both unique."

"Yes." He said, he reached out again and touched her face, he loved the color of her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time she leaned into the kiss, she pulled him closer to her. She wasn't ready for anything else but it felt good to just be cared about. His fingers moved down and undid the ties on her shirt, she looked into his eyes and kissed him again.

"You are beautiful." Geralt said softly, she looked at him as if she had barely heard him.

"Something I never hear from anyone."

"You do not deserve the way people treat you."

"No more than you do." She told him.

"I am used to it. Decades worth of used to it."

"How old are you Geralt?"

"I am not sure truly. Maybe a hundred."

"Really?"

"I've lived a long time."

"And have had to endure the way people would treat you."

"How old are you Jasmine?"

"A lot less than you but long enough. Since I didnt attend Aretuza I was not given enchantments or potions to keep me young forever. I for some strange reason don't seem to age much since my hair finished changing color by the time I was in my late teens."

"How long ago was that?"

"40 years ago, my family is dead. I am the only one left of my family and the only one that looks like I do."

"Seens we have allot more in common than we thought."

"I guess so. You are easy to talk to."

Geralt smiled and shook his head, allot of people would never say what she did. But it was easy to talk to someone who in some ways understood part of his life.


	5. Two Unique Souls

Jasmine watched as he moved around gathering their items, she stood and reached for her own saddle when he took it from her. She smiled and shook her head but then turned her head at the sudden sound to her left. Geralt stopped and looked in the same direction, he pulled his sword and stood in front of her.

"Its there." She said to him. He turned in the direction she pointed, he turned to her for a moment and placed her on his horse.

"What are you doing."

"Please." He said touching her leg. She nodded and watched as he walked in the direction she had pointed. She cast a spell holding a ball of lightning in her hand waiting and a dark creature leapt from the shadows at her, she released the lightning hitting it throwing it to the ground.

"GERALT!" She screamed as she shot lightning at it again. But she missed and it knocked her from the horse and to the ground hard knocking the wind out of her. Jasmine gasped as she rolled up onto her knees and raised her hands only to have it to pin her to the ground. Geralt dove at it and tossed it away from her, Jasmine raised up and looked at Geralt while he fought with the creature. Jasmine looked around feeling another approaching, but this feeling was human. Geralt turned toward her as if he felt the same thing, he had dispatched the creature and ran to her as a crazed man stepped from the shadows with a sword drawn. Geralt stopped the sword with his own. Jasmine backed up trying to keep away from the swords only to get cut by one of them.

"Fucking hell." She hissed covering the wound in her arm. It wasnt deep but it hurt none the less. Geralt stepped over the dead body and helped Jasmine to her feet.

"Let me see it." He said to her, he moved the sleeve and touched the wound. She nearly pulled her arm back from his hand.

"Its not deep."

"Doesn't mean it doesnt hurt."

"I know, let me see if I have something to clean that with and to use to keep it from becoming infected."

"Geralt I'm a healer, there are herbs for that in my bag."

"Should look there first then. But have a seat." He told her. Jasmine nodded and sat down on a rock. Her arm ached but knew the herbs she carried would help.

"Geralt."

"Yes?" He asked looking toward her with the items she said would help with the wound.

'It feels like it is on fire." She said pulling her shirt off. Geralt walked over with her herbs and looked at the wound which was now flame red and it looked as if it was spreading.

"Use the green vial and the one with the purple. It will stop the spread of the poison." She told him. Geralt used what she said and used both and as much as Jasmine wanted to admit it it still ached. She pulled her shirt back on and gave him a smile.

"I will be fine."

"I hope so." Geralt said looking at her.


	6. Her side if the Story

Geralt looked over at Jasmine he wondered what her story was. What she went through to deal with how different she looked compared to others, his was due to his mutation but it seemed hers was natural. That much she had told him.

"How long?"

"How long what?" She asked looking at him.

"How long have you been hiding yourself from people?"

"A long time. When my hair finally turned totally white, I didn't think it wasnt a big deal but my family knew that I would be seen as different and the minute people saw my white hair and turquoise eyes. I was feared, nothing I could say or do would change their minds."

"I know that feeling all to well." Geralt said to her.

"You don't seem to hide who you are."

"I am a witcher. Many people dislike my kind to begin with, so disliking me is normal. But you are human and it's not fair that you get treated like that."

Geralt told her, Jasmine turned away. He wondered why she would turn and stop looking at him. He touched her cheek and turned her to face so he could see her face, her turquoise eyes shined with tears.

"Why cry? You have no reason to cry. Never let their words hurt."

"Doesnt mean they don't." Jasmine said to him. She stood, once she was steady on her feet she walked away from him. Jasmine hadn't walked far when she heard something to her left and she turned toward the sound.

"Jasmine, get down." He yelled to her grabbing his sword. She turned toward him when she was hit from behind knocking her to the ground nearly unconscious, she was grabbed and flipped so she was looking at her attacker. Its evil smile and razor sharp teeth, were enough to scare her.

"Get away from her."

"You want her to live witcher stop moving."

Geralt stopped but never lowered his sword as he watched.

"Get away from her." He repeated. Jasmine looked around, she knew how to cast a portal she just had to figure out where. She lifted off the ground and passed off to someone else. She felt as they quickly wrapped rope around her body and tied it tight. Jasmine looked toward Geralt and saw as someone was coming up behind him, she was going to warn him when a hand clamped over her mouth, it stifled any scream as Geralt fell to the ground unconscious.

"Bring the witcher. She has already been offered as a sacrifice now let's make sure our master gets it."

Jasmine tried to fight them but it was no use. She looked down as they bound Geralt's wrists tight behind him before lifting his unconscious form onto the back of a horse.

Jasmine looked around once they had stopped moving again they were placed in what she assumed was a house.

"Geralt." She whispered. She looked down as his eyes snapped open.

"Damn it."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I became careless. Have they hurt you?"

"No. Not yet."

"I won't let them."

"You can't do anything about it."

"I can try. I will not allow them to kill you."

"You have proven you care that is more than most." She found a way to move over to him, she slid into his hands her small silver dagger. He looked over at her over his shoulder once he realized what she had given him. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, he could tell she was doing everything in her power not to show she was scared. He cut himself free and did the same for her, he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Can you portal?"

"Yes I know how."

"Can you get us out of here?"

"Yes. You won't leave me?"

"No, I will not leave you for nothing. I want to stay with you."

Jasmine nodded and concentrated and a portal appeared he lifted her into his arms and walked into the portal they appeared near his horse.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"I felt if we could find your horse we could find safety."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. They won't stop coming."

"They will."

"Geralt how do you know?"

"Trust me. Stay here with Roach I will be right back." He told her, he placed her in the saddle and grabbed his sword. Jasmine touched the horses mane and moved her hand up its neck. Jasmine cast her eyes around and noticed her horse was gone. She slid down from Roach and looked around and stopped when she felt the tip of a sword against her throat.

"Tried to get away I see."

"Please." Was all she said, her voice shook as she spoke.

"I warned you to get away from her."

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill you. But she might instead." Geralt said as Jasmine buried her dagger in the man's throat. His blood splashed her face as he fell away from her. Geralt pulled her to him and held on to her, he could tell she had never killed anyone in such a manner before.

"You ok?" He asked moving her hair from her face.

"I think so." She said looking up at him.

"What made you get down?"

"I didnt see my horse."

"You won't."

"Why?"

"One of the things they took was your horse. It's fine I can get you another one. For now humor me and ride on Roach with me."

"Alright." Jasmine looked up at him, her hand now resting on the side of his face. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, he wondered if opening his heart to her would he his own undoing.


End file.
